


False Facade (Lucifer x GN!Reader x Diavolo)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: The reader finds out Lucifer cheated on them due to him thinking they're not worthy of him; no worries, diavolo comes to the rescue
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	False Facade (Lucifer x GN!Reader x Diavolo)

It was fun, at first. The adrenaline rush, the running away, the heightened senses while you two tried to sneak away from people. He made it fun. Hell, he even enjoyed it a bit himself, laughing along with you every time you managed to get away from another one of his brothers. Lucifer had a reputation to uphold, status to keep within the Devildom, but it seems he grew quite fond of his human exchange student, and yes he claimed you. He claimed you fully, inside and out because that is what he thought was right, that is what he thought lovers did, and for a while, it seemed perfect like that. You’d sneak into his office at night or into his room and he’d keep you well loved and entertained, falling asleep with you after several exhausting activities and “you’re my favorite, Darling” before carrying you back to your room at the crack of dawn before anyone else would notice. 

He truly did like you, at first. He wanted to be with you; he found the need to be with you, but there was always that thought digging in the back of his mind. There was always the fear of being thought of differently. As the Avatar of Pride, he couldn’t allow himself to falter, to lose his image and his reputation, so no matter how happy you seemed to make him at first, he still kept you far enough away so you didn’t know too much about him. It seemed to work at first. You never suspected anything and if you did, then he at least didn’t know you did. “Lucifer!” His name fell from your lips so easily, laughter laced within. You were happy, a jolly human when you were around him, but you were also so… weak. So fragile. So unintelligent, on a more demonic scale at least. He can’t compare you to a demon; he tries not to compare you to a demon, but it’s hard. It’s hard when he knows he should be with one. As much as he hates to say it, you don’t measure up to what he needs, what he deserves. You may be loving and compassionate and so, so trusting in him, which is honestly your first mistake, but you’re also not worth the kill of his status.

You, however, couldn’t believe any of it. You were head over heels in love with this demon and he made you believe that he was too. Soft words, eloquent promises, and deep feelings… at least, that’s what it seemed like. Never would you have thought that he would do something like this, since, you know, he had too much pride. “Lucifer….” You watched his back arch, his head dropping back as he delivered the last few thrusts into a body that wasn’t your own. High pitched, feminime moans that you couldn’t have delivered even if you wanted to, resonated in your ears, and then another voice that called out your lover’s name, “oh, Lucifer…!” Or so you thought. You didn’t have time to catch the tears or stop yourself from choking on the sobs, but even then, Lucifer didn’t look at you, “leave, (Y/N). Your work is done here.” Your heart felt heavy, standing there for a little while longer as the sound of skin against skin echoed off the walls, much like it had done before for you. Someone else lied in his bed; someone else got the attention he promised to only ever give you. In a way, you needed to see this, to really integrate in your mind because otherwise you would’ve given every excuse in the book to not believe this was true, but you needed to believe it, and you needed to get out of that room. 

It was hard to breathe. Your throat closed up as you tried to get the image out of your head. You wanted to scream, to beg, to plead with whatever entity might be there to help you, but all you could do was clutch your chest and cry out, sobbing uncontrollably as you made your way down the steps to try and get out of this house; it was suffocating you. Your mind raced, your body barely able to carry you over the threshold as you collapsed to the ground in tears as soon as the door opened. You curled up into a fetal position, trying to bring yourself comfort as doubts and insecurities long buried resurfaced once more. “(Y/N)?” The voice was so soft, so gentle, but you barely registered it in your mind. “(Y/N)!” worry. You could feel his hands on your body, shaking you softly, but no matter how much he shook or tried to get you to look at him, you just stared out, watching the Devildom sky with blurry eyes. 

He picked you up, completely forgetting what he even came here for and rushing back to the castle with Barbatos. “Hang in there, for me.” If it were any other circumstance, you may have found his worries endearing. Diavolo knew nothing about what was going on, what had happened, and he genuinely thought something might have happened that could mean life or death. Humans are so weak, after all. Right now you really felt like you were on the verge of dying. Your heart ached, your head pounded, and your throat was still closed up from the crying, the sobbing, and the scream that escaped you earlier. Still, watching Diavolo and Barbatos rush around you, scrambling to find potions and magic that won’t kill you but ensure you’ll be better, it made you feel as if at least someone cared. 

“D-Diavolo…” your voice was hoarse, and for a moment you feared it was too quiet. You also feared the wrath of Barbatos for being so informal with the future King. Lucifer had instilled this fear inside you, reminding you daily to treat the Prince with nothing but the utmost respect, but you couldn’t think straight right now, not when you were breaking. His hand caressed over your face, although his body was tense with worry. “Ssshh… it’s okay. Don’t speak. We’ll get you better. I won’t let you die. It’s my duty to protect you.” but you shook your head, reaching out for him. You sat up enough to wrap your arms around his waist and bury your face in his stomach, breaking down completely and crying uncontrollably. Your body shook with sadness and betrayal, something that Diavolo only found out later. 

His arms wrapped tightly around you, keeping you close, keeping you safe. He didn’t care about a ruined uniform or how weak he looked right now. What he cared about was you and what was wrong. He really thought you were on the verge of death, and looking back now, maybe you were, but all he could really think about, as he held you tightly, was your smile, and he wanted desperately to bring it back. “It’s okay… I’ve got you… I’m not letting go of you… never.” 


End file.
